Hello Again
by kri-hime45
Summary: one-shot! this is their story and it's about an unsaid goodbye. NARUHINA hello again..yeah I suck at summaries hehe. read please. a bit of sasusaku and narusaku


I didn't think of it as a good-bye..I mean how could I when we didn't even get the chance to? He left, he was gone. He dissapered out of no where and yet I wasn't sad. I would stay up to see the sun rise and I would wonder where he was and how he was doing. Now I know. I remember when he first mesaged me, since he dissapered acting like someone else but I got to his little game and said "Naruto I know it's you."

**Naruto p.o.v**

She was the girl that I was in "love" with best friend. She was the girl who wasn't really interested in me at first, the one who was only there to be a friend. See I was in love with Sakura the girl with pink hair. The girl that I would laugh to over the phone and talk to for more then an hour. The girl who was so out going, I honestly thought that I was in love with her.

And when the day that she had a three way call with Hinata, was the day that I told Sakura I loved her. But she didn't say a word. Back then I thought that Hinata would be in the way of me and her instead she changed my life.

Before I knew it me and Hinata were talking on the phone for hours up to three hour straight. At first she was shy and would stutter a lot but then she became my first love. Funny thing is I remember her telling me she didn't want to and wasn't going to fall in love with anyone. I told her if it was okay if I could change that. She stayed quite over the phone.

I remember the time we first met in person.

**Hinata:**

I remember the first time we met in person

_"ugh! Where is he?" yelled Sakura._

_"calm down babe he'll be here soon." Sasuke rubs her shoulder. Sasuke and Sakura started to go out maybe two weeks after I broke up with him. Sakura started talking to him. I was okay with it infact I was happy for her, only problom was that she didn't tell when it had happen until later. It was okay though because after three days I figured out that I didn't even want to go out with Sasuke. _

_"calm down? He is late and no where to be found you know me so impatient!"_

_"ano even I'm getting a little impatient." I said._

_I keep looking around the area wondering which of these people is him._

_"he said to meet him in hot topic". Hot topic is my favorite store but when we go there it was deserted besides us._

_"ok where is this guy?" Sasuke ask a little irrotated._

_"i'm going to go look in the back"._

_I walk to the back and no ones there except this guy with his hoody up. So I decied to go back._

_"I don't know but there is a guy in the back." we decide to go to the back and there he was. Wearing a black t-shirt with an organge hoody and dark blue jeans. When I saw him I could feel my face heat up. He had amazing eyes, smile and sun kissed skin and bright blonde hair. This kid was stunning, but I snapped back reality when Sakura said._

_" so this is Hinata she is your date and this is Sasuke he is my boyfriend that I told you about."_

_"oh hello Hinata I'm Naruto Uzimaki but we've already talked."_

_"I'm not r-realy you date Sakura-chan is j-just kidding." and he nods._

_Sasuke and Naruto act like they've known each other for years. While Sakura got jelouse that Sasuke wasn't paying attentoin to her. Haha._

When we got home they went to Sasuke's house to do who knows what and left me and Naruto alone. It was super awkward at first, we didn't even say a word but at the end we ended up talking a bit. When the day was over when ever we would talk on the phone, we ended up talking more over the phone like bestfriends and I do admit that he was my bestfriend.

**Naruto:**

Then came the day when I decieded to ask her out. I had already snuck a kiss before and at the end of the day I asked her out. We dated for about six months.

I knew things about her no one knew, like how much of a little kid she could be and dirty too. I liked that I only knew this.

I had this power to calm her down to make her smile and she had the power to calm me down when I was mad. Everthing was good her family didn't like me at first but then started getting used to me. I remember when she had asked me if I had ever fallen in love, I told her no that I didn't believe 14 almost 15 year olds knew what love really was. I asked her the same question and she said yes but her heart got broken. At that moment I wanted nothing but to break the guy who hurt her and after words just hold her. I couldn't do that though because it was over the phone.

Then durring the summer everything went down hill.

You see Hinata is a good girl she is amazing , cute, smart kind and just everything I could ever want. She changed me. I was a trouble maker and got into fights all the time. I thought she needed someone better then me. She changed me and my grades got higher I got into less to no fights. Until one day..

One day I got into a huge fight out in puplic and the police got involved. I was also found with somethings I rather not say, and before I knew it I was behind bars. I couldn't go to school here anymore so they moved me the Sand. I wanted more then anything to tell her. Worst I promised I would take her to the carnival, looks like I have to break that.

**Hinata:**

When he left my, world came down. Sasuke and Sakura broke up she became a total bitch to me and Sasuke and I got closer. He became my best friend and I became his rock like I was to Sakura but then no one was there for me.

_Flashback:_

_"stop you are nothing, you are weak? You don't know how this feels! You took him from me!"_

_Was she seriouse she was the one to break up with him and he was crushed by her._

_"shut up.."_

_"what!"_

_"I said." my voice get a bit higher and before I knew it I was screaming._

_"shut up! You are a bitch! Tell you what Sakura! This world DOESN'T revolve around you, you arrogant, inconsiderate spoiled brat! Look at him you hurt him and you walked all over me! I'm DONE with you!.. Have a nice life."_

_Then I left and I was crying Sasuke was almost and tears and said thank you to me. Although he left after he told me how thankful he was to be my friend. I was left without a shoulder to cry on. I'm sure he didn't mean it though._

My Father got more cruel. I lost other friends too and Sakura thought that I was cheating on Naruto with Sasuke, she didn't know that Naruto had left..and she didn't need to know. Then came the day when I got the message, I told Naruto that I knew it was him. Now we talk over the phone.

I learned what had happen and got mad at him for letting something as stupid as a fight make us sperate. He apologized and now he is my rock. I can't see him because I can't go to the Sand.

**Naruto:**

I couldn't stop thinking about her everyday and I got heart broken when ever I thought her with some else who isn't me. So I knew that I had to talk to her. I didn't rememeber her number so I had to searech for her on the internate. I told her my fake name but the next day she found out. I knew I shouldn't have told Sasuke that it was me, I also found him on the internate. I couldn't be able to see her at all. Then came the day.

The day I was told I could visit the Leaf once again. I told Hinata she had to be at the park where we would meet and she said okay although she didn't see a point. And here I am waiting to hold her once more.

**Hinata:**

And here I am confused to why I just HAD to be here. Then I felt two hands on my waist. I turn around quickly ready to attach the perv who touched me.. That is until I see him. He had grown and he looked better then ever, it felt like a dream. I felt my face get wet and realized that I was crying.

He wips away my tears and kisses me softly and holds me with a tight grip. I know I turned red and when we let go because we are out of breathe he looks at me and says. "I love you..by the way, Hello again."

**Naruto:**

She smiles that smile that I know is only for me. I missed her and I'm not going to let her go for a long time. " I love you too."

Thats my cue to smile like an idiot and kiss her one more time. I'm happy it is an Hello again, and I'm going to make sure we don't say goodbye.

**Both:**

Yeah we have been through a lot, had our up's and down and our relationship is a little complicated. Don't underestimate us we will work it out. We won't say good-bye but we will say see you soon. And when we do we will say hello again, as soon as we can. He/she is everything I could ever ask for. I am thankful I have them in my life, who knows where I would be if it wasn't for them.

**A/n well I hope you liked it! :) turned TOTALLY diffrent from what I wanted but that's because I couldn't thing of how to continue with the one shot I was going to write. Well read and review and tell me what you think..this sorta based on a true story..yeah my love life is very fucked up hehe. But maybe this will help with my story so thank you for read and like I said R&R ^ ^**


End file.
